Role reversal
by skystormstar
Summary: What would happen if in the human transmutation, it was Edward who ended up in the armour and Alphonse who lost his limbs?
1. Prologue part one

"Okay, this is it Al"

Two small pairs of hands pressed against the stone floor. The cold seeped from the ground into their hands, but neither of the children acknowledged it. The circle glowed with rays of bright blue light as energy shone through the array, causing bolts of blue light to shoot out. The outside light dimmed. Shadows rose circling around the edge. The boys stared worriedly.

"Ed, something doesn't feel right" the younger boy said nervously.

The shadows rose higher, but dissipated suddenly, replaced by a thin curved line going through the middle of the array. The line opened, revealing itself to be a giant eye, as paper-thin shadows that resembled hands rose around it. The materials in the centre vanished in a puff of smoke.

Alphonse gave a scream as he felt his leg being deconstructed, causing him to drop down onto the stone floor.

"Al!" Edward yelled out to his brother, before screaming as his arm deconstructed. The stared at it in horror at it, tears of pain in his eyes.

"It can't be… a rebound?" He said. He let out a yelp as the swirling hands lifted him up.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, trying to reach hold of him.

"Al!" he yelled, reaching his hand out towards Alphonse, he could feel himself being deconstructing.

And all went white.

* * *

Alphonse found himself standing in a white void, with no end or boundary in sight.

"Ed… where am I? What happened?" he called out into the vast whiteness surrounding him.

"Hello" a voice came from a white being, lazily lounging in front of him. It was pure white, but a dark aura surrounded it, and it had a shadow despite the lack of a light source to cast it.

"W-who are you?" Al asked it.

"Huh? I'm so glad you asked," It said with its hands in the air. "I am called by many names. I am the world. I am the universe. I'm god. I am truth. I am all. I am one, and I am also," it raised a white finger and pointed it at Alphonse. "You."

"Me?" Alphonse said in a near whisper.

A noise startled him, and he spun around, coming face to face with an eye- the very same one that appeared in the circle only moments beforehand.

"You have dared to knock on the door, now the door has opened" Multiple black hands shot out from the darkness reaching for him.

Alphonse turned and ran, but to no avail. The hands wrapped around him and dragged him into the gate. He screamed in terror, but it had no effect on the shadows.

"Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you the truth"

The door slammed shut.

He screamed as he was dragged through the gate. Reels of pictures passed by him, his mother, his teacher, places and things he's seen, things he has yet to see, and things he would have never seen if not for him seeing them right now. People, books, things, all flew by. He screamed and squeezed his eyes shut but he can still feel the images in his mind. He felt himself being deconstructed. A figure appeared. He knew who it was, and desperately called out to her and reached his hand out and- nothing. He was back in the white void with the truth.

"Well? How was it?"

"Mum! She was there, I saw her! Please, you have to let me go back for her! We can still bring her back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I've already shown you all I can for the toll you've paid"

"Huh? Toll?"

"Surely you knew?"

Alphonse stared in horror as his leg disappeared.

"It's the law of equivalent exchange, right young alchemist?"

And with that, he awoke, clutching what remained of his left leg.

"Ed! Brother where are you?" he cried. "No… this can't happen! Brother! Mum!" He looked up. "Mum?"

In front of him was something far worse than the truth. It was disfigured and rasping. A monster. It reached out for him, but it didn't manage to touch him before it died.

He screamed and pulled himself away from the monster, causing him the crash into a suit of armour and topple it over. He looked at it, then at his brother's clothes lying discarded on the floor, then back at the armour again. An idea formed.

"No... I'm not going to let you take him from me! Please, he's my big brother! He's all I have left!"

* * *

**Just a small thing! i was toying with the idea for a while but i decided to give it a shot. this is my first fanfiction, so i'm sorry if it's not that good, and i'd love to get some feedback! should i continue?**


	2. Prologue part two

The dog barked as it heard the soldiers walked up to the Rockbell's home. Pinako opened the door, but had to step aside as the military man barged inside.

"Hey! What is this? You have no reason to come barging in here!" Her protest were ignored as Mustang found the two boys in the corner of the room. Alphonse was sitting in a wheelchair that was facing Edward, but his head was turned to face Mustang. Edward, on the other hand, was staring at the floor and ignoring him. Mustang walked over to Alphonse and picked him up by his shirt. Edward looked up at them.

"We went to your house, we saw the floor, what was that? What did you do?" he scolded the young child. Alphonse started tearing up.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean it, we're sorry. We're sorry, we're sorry" he repeated, bursting into tears, while Edward went back to staring at the floor.

* * *

"This is a surprise to say the least. I heard reports that there was a brilliant alchemist living in this town, so I came the check them out. But the last thing I expected to find was a boy skilled enough to attempt human transmutation, or advanced enough to bond a soul to a suit of armour. I'd say he's more than qualified to become a state alchemist. Should he choose to accept the position, he'll be required to serve the military in times of national emergency, and in return he'll receive privileges and access to otherwise restricted resource materials. In time they may be able to find a way to get their bodies back, or even more."

"Right after he came stumbling to my door, half dead and covered in blood, I went over to my house to see for myself what had happened. What was there, whatever that thing was, it wasn't human. Alchemy created that abomination, it nearly killed them, and you want to throw those boys headlong into it? Would you really have them go through that kind of hell again?" Pinako scolded him. Mustang considered this then turned to Alphonse.

"Well? I'm not forcing you, I'm merely offering you the possibility. Will you sit in that chair and cry, or will you stand up and seize the chance the military can give you?" Alphonse looked up and him with wide eyes. "If you believe the possibility exists for getting your bodies back, you should seek it out, keep moving whatever it takes, even if the way ahead lies through a river of mud." Alphonse gave him a hopeful look as Mustang got up and walked out the door.

* * *

"You sure you won't regret this?" Pinako asked. Alphonse shook his head.

"No, I've decided to become a state alchemist and get our bodies back. And to do that I need working limbs. How long will the rehabilitation take?"

"I'd say about three years more or less."

"We'll get our bodies back soon, brother" Alphonse smiled at Edward.

* * *

**So quick note: this is following the brotherhood anime, and it will follow the pov of ed and al throughout the anime, in order of the episodes in it, with the exception of this chapter and the previous ones, which was for exposition reasons. thanks for taking the time to read his, and especially to those who favourited, followed, and reviewed!**


	3. The Fullmetal alchemist part one

The moon shone high above central, lighting up a giant suit of armour and a young boy.

"Ah, dammit the colonel's never going to let us out of here is he?" groaned the suit of armour, obviously annoyed by said colonel.

"We already bought our tickets to leore too. I hope we still get to go after this." Said the young boy.

"Same here Al, let's just get this over with." Edward replied, standing up. Alphonse nodded up at Edward in response.

Shouts were heard a few buildings away.

"Sounds like our que to get a move on, Al" Edward said.

"Right brother" And with that, both brothers ran over to where they heard the yelling from. Racing over the rooftops of central, they arrived on the building on top of scene just in time to see the Freezing alchemist boil a soldier alive.

"There he is!" Alphonse cried out, clapping his hands together. He pressed them onto the rooftops, and formed a spear out of the concrete, twirling it in his fingers before throwing it at the man below them. The man jumped back away from danger.

"That's alchemy" He muttered to himself, then gasped as he noticed the footsteps in front of him.

"That wasn't very nice" Said Alphonse, who walked until he was a few metres in front of him, then went into a fighting stance.

"You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice, isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?" The Freezing alchemist grinned madly.

"Maybe so, but nothing is equivalent to a human life!" Alphonse yelled back at him, grabbing the spear. "Now, brother!" He threw the spear behind the Freezing alchemist. Edward caught the spear, and swung it at him, causing him to leap backwards, nearly bumping into Alphonse who dropped down and swung his legs underneath him, effectively sweeping him off his feet. McDougal recovered quickly and rolled away, before jumping up and grabbing Al's arm and attempted to boil it. He gasped at the lack of a reaction before flipping over Edward, who had tried to sneak up on him.

"No! I had you, any water there should have boiled!" He yelled.

"You ruined my jacket." Alphonse whined.

"An automail arm! A young alchemist." He said mainly to himself. "That would make you the Fullmetal alchemist, Alphonse Elric. …so it's not you?" He pointed at Edward.

"No, I'm his older brother, Edward Elric."

"But he's a runt"

"Why does everyone say that?" Whined Alphonse.

"I've heard stories but I never imagined this. The Fullmetal alchemist is just a little kid."

"I may be just a kid, but I'm still more than qualified to be a state alchemist." He clapped his hands together, and pressed them against the wall. The wall morphed into a hand that sprung out and enclosed McDougal in a large fist.

"Heh, nice work Al" Edward turned to his younger brother, ignoring the protests of the Freezing alchemist.

"Thanks brother!" Al smiled up at him.

"So you're the one we've been hearing all the stories about lately! The Fullmetal alchemist! You're as good as they say, thanks for the help." One of the central soldiers grinned up at Edward, while some other soldiers took away the Freezing alchemist.

"Actually sir, I'm the Fullmetal alchemist." Alphonse pointed at himself, rubbing the back of his head. The soldier looked surprised.

"My apologies sir, I didn't realize you were the Fullmetal alchemist!"

"It's okay, I get that a lot."

"Now that that's dealt with, let's get going Al, we've got a train to catch" Edward started walking off.

"Wait brother, we have to go report to the colonel first!"

They headed out to the streets, but stopped when the heard a thump. They turned around in time to see McDougal turning a puddle into a blast of steam.

"What is that, steam?" Edward said, as Alphonse coughed.

"Brother, he's gone!" And sure enough, the ally was empty, apart from a bunch of dazed officers.

"Dammit, now he really pissed me off."

* * *

"Looks like you underestimated you opponent, Fullmetal." Mustang said from behind his desk.

"Sorry Colonel, we caught him but… he…"

"Escaped?" Alphonse fidgeted in his chair.

"I'll just remind you Fullmetal that taking him into custody is a matter of top priority, whether it's dead or alive, that's up for him to decide. Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal?"

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Edward butted in.

At that moment the door slammed open.

"Roy! How goes? Heard you let them put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh? One hell of a nasty assignment, but hey! Could be your chance to earn that promotion to central! Looks like my timing is perfect, you two are the Elric brothers, right?" He sprung forward the shake Edward's hand while Mustang contemplated on how he befriended someone so annoying. "Wow, it's an honour to meet finally meet the youngest state alchemist ever, you're a real legend around here! I'm lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes, a pleasure."

"I'm not the Fullmetal alchemist" Edward deadpanned, while Alphonse gave a small wave.

"What! You're the Fullmetal alchemist? Sorry, I had no idea you'd be so-"

"Hughes. What are you doing here?" Asked Mustang. "Go home."

"Actually, I'm here on official business. You, Elrics. I understand that you two don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me." Both brothers gave him confused looks- or to be accurate Alphonse gave him a confused look and Edward just stared- as Hughes turned serious and whipped out something from his jacket. Edward gave a yell before realizing it was only a photo.

"My wife Gracia, and my daughter would love to have you!"

* * *

"Hi princess!" Hughes picked up the little girl and started rubbing his face against her.

"Ow daddy, your beard is itchy!" Hughes kept making funny noises for a while before introducing the Elrics.

"Look we have guests! These are the Elric brothers!" the girl stared before pointing at Edward, then Alphonse.

"Big brother! Little brother!" Alphonse smiled.

"That's right!"

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little brother, Alphonse." Edward introduced, crouching down to speak at her eye level.

"Hope you boys are hungry, Gracia's cooking is delicious!"

"Thanks for letting us come over" Said Alphonse.

"It's not a problem at all, why don't you boys come in? Dinner's already on the table.

Alphonse walked in and put his jacket on the rack.

"Why's your arm shiny?" Asked Elysia curiously, now that Alphonse no longer had his jacket, and was in a short sleeved shirt.

"Elysia, you shouldn't ask something like that!" warned Gracia.

"It's okay, I don't mind" said Alphonse. He knelt down and took off his right glove. "It's shiny because it's made of automail. I lost my real arm a while ago." Elysia stared in awe.

"Why? Did you leave it somewhere?"

"I guess you could say that." Alphonse rubbed his shoulder.

"He lost it saving my life." Edward replied quietly.

"Isn't it the knight in armour who's supposed to save people? Like in fairy tales?"

"That's enough sweetie, don't be rude" Gracia interrupted, picking up Elysia. "I'm so sorry, i-"

"It's okay, really" Edward was suddenly glad he had no facial expressions.

Soon they were all sat at the table and eating.

"This is amazing! Thank you!"

"Edward, how're you going to eat wearing that armour? Take it off, relax." Alphonse rubbed the back of his head, while Edward babbled.

"I'm not allowed to, I have to wear it all the time, it's uh, it's part of my alchemy training!" He laughed nervously.

"Training! Choo choo!" Elysia cried happily.

"Well if you insist, but aren't you going to eat any?" Asked Gracia.

"I uh can't! I'm on a special diet, it's part of the training! And besides, I had a big lunch earlier!"

"Maybe we can visit after brother finishes his training?" Suggested Alphonse.

"Of course, you boys are welcome to visit later" Gracia smiled.

* * *

**Since i was taking way to long to finish this (i always forget to write until it's 1am), i thought why not just split it in half. also, i will add more scenes and mix things up so this fic will be more interesting. Thanks for all the reviews and i will update soon!**


	4. The Fullmetal alchemist part two

A crowd of officers surrounded a steaming body, while another officer called for a medic.

"How awful."

"looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of water fast enough and it expands with the force of a bomb blast. And a human body is 70% water. Let's hurry before he finds anyone else. They headed along for a few feet, but a nearby ally exploded, with small rocks the size and shape of a certain someone's bald head. Only one person takes the time to plaster their own face on every transmutation.

"Major!"

Edward grabbed his brother and shielded him as a canister of steam was sent flying their way

"Water from his canteen huh?" He muttered.

"Thanks brother, let's go, he's getting away!"

"Come then. After me, Elric brothers." Ordered Armstrong.

"Right!"

* * *

"Stop right there!" An echoing voice called out to the Freezer, who was moving rubble from on top of a circle. "I was wondering what you were doing in this alley so I came back to check it out. And bingo!"

McDougal chuckled as Alphonse appeared at the other side of the ally.

"There's nowhere to run, this time!"

"Clearly. But who's running?" A red glow Came from below him. Edward stopped and stared in shock as pillars of red light appeared all over the city.

"An alchemic reaction, on this scale…"

"Impossible! Unless… you don't think he's-"

"A philosophers stone!" Edward cut him off. Alphonse felt a cold wind flow past as the light turned blue and ice crawled outwards from the circle. Edward turned back when he heard the cracking of the ice.

"He's freezing the moisture in the air." Edward stated.

"Alphonse Elric." McDougal yelled out to the other side of the ice wall he had created, as accidentally stood on the wrong side and was stuck with Edward. "You have sworn your life to the state to be a dog of the military. But do you know the ones you serve or what their true plans are?"

"I don't know what you mean but whatever they're doing is not worth endangering the lives of innocent people!" Alphonse retorted over the noise of the wind and the alchemic reaction.

"You fool! I'm only doing what needs to be done to save innocent people!"

"How do you save people by killing them!" Yelled Alphonse, who then jumped over the wall of ice. He leapt at McDougal and swiped a few punches before kicking him back with his automail leg, narrowly avoiding Edward who jumped back out of the way from the stumbling Freezing alchemist.

"Nice work, al!"

"But we still have to stop his alchemy!"

"I know. So where is it? You have a philosophers stone, don't you?"

"What're you talking about?" McDougal grinned.

"I won't ask again, where is it?"

"And what're you going to do? You're outta your league!" And with that the nearby river burst upwards, with its water turning quickly to ice. The Freezer grabbed hold of the railing the ice was pulling up with it. Alphonse screamed, turned and ran from the oncoming ice wall, quickly followed by Edward.

"Stand back and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!" Yelled out a conveniently placed Major Armstrong.

"He's all yours Major!"

"Witness the alchemic art passed down he Armstrong line for generations!" He cried out, punching the ice wall, merely causing it to divert. Into a nearby building.

"That's unexpected." He stared dumbly.

"What the heck are you doing? You're making it worse!" Edward scolded him, flailing his arms around and jumping.

"No, I was merely-" he was cut off by the return of the ice wall, which was continuing on its merry path to destruction.

"The ice walls!" cried Alphonse.

"They're merging!"

"But.. that would mean…"

"If they all meet in the middle… ah dammit! It's central command!"

"He's going to freeze it over!" The brothers both said.

"Major! Al and I are gonna slow him down, can you handle the transmutation circles?"

"Consider them erased. I'm on it."

* * *

"King Bradly, for your cold blooded crimes in Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen hell."

"Not so fast!" Bolts of alchemic energy crackled around the weakening pillar as a large suit of armour launched from it to on top of an ice wall, quickly followed by his younger brother who dropped in front of him. McDougal transmuted a wave of ice at them; but was stopped in his tracks as Alphonse deconstructed the part he was on. McDougal then turned a chunk of ice into a boiling spray of water, causing Alphonse to yell and flail his arms, as the Freezer transmuted stepping stones under his feet to the ice wall.

"Al!" Cried Edward, pulling his brother away from McDougal.

"Too slow!" Grinned the Freezer, as he boiled any water inside Edwards armour. Which thankfully, only contained the moisture in the air and there was no actual water contained in the armour. Edwards head fell off and rolled behind them, and he fell backwards. McDougal took a step towards them but Edward kicked up at him, and both brothers simultaneously back flipped to their feet.

"There's no one in there, it's empty." McDougal pointed out the obvious in shock. "That could only be true if is soul was bonded to the armour. So you lost your arm, and you brother, he lost his entire body." He grinned. "I see, it all makes sense. You fools committed the ultimate taboo!" Alphonse frowned at him, while Edward gripped onto the helmet in his hands. "You attempted human transmutation, didn't you? Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"

"You know, there's some lines you really shouldn't cross." Edward muttered coldly. He then ran at McDougal and landed a punch in his gut, then slammed his fists on top his head, knocking him to the ground. Ice. Whatever. The Freezer transmuted ice spikes which broke uselessly when they hit the armour. Edward then kicked him down the side of the wall. The brothers slid down after him.

"Give it up, there's no water for you to use here."

"You've forgotten something. I have all the water I need, seventy percent of my body!" He grinned, ignoring the fact he can just get up and move the convenient mass of water that only lay a metre away from him, and the fact he had a philosophers stone that he could just use to make water without any issues. Edward gasped as two spikes of frozen blood rammed into Alphonse's left shoulder.

"Why can't you fools understand, I'm trying to save this country!" he started to laugh manically as the ice crept up central HQ.

"Al! Al, are you alright?"

"We have to stop him!" Alphonse replied to his brothers worrying. Alphonse got up and pulled out the ice spikes, wincing. He then got up and ran after McDougal.

* * *

They reached the scene, in time to some soldiers standing over a body covered with a blanket. Blood and hair could be seen uncovered.

"Huh?" Alphonse wondered what had happened.

"Good to see you Elric brothers, and job well done Fullmetal. I came out to see if I could lend a hand. And to think, I'd actually be the one to catch him. If nothing else, this should make a exiting story story for my son."

"Oh, well thank you sir!" Alphonse did a polite bow, while Edward gave a little wave.

"It's no problem at all." He paused. "I can see you're injured. Captain, would you mind escorting Fullmetal and his brother to the hospital?" He ordered one of the men standing near the body, who saluted.

"That's not necessary sir, we could manage on our own." Alphonse attempted to explain.

"Nonsense, can't have anything else happen to one of our prized state alchemists, can we now?"

* * *

"You know, we never did find out if he had a philosophers stone." Alphonse lay down on the hospital bed."

"Maybe it'll say something on the official report." Edward shrugged. The door opened and they turned to see Armstong with a large bouquet of roses.

"Greeting Alphonse Elric, when I heard you were in the hospital, I came straight over!" Both boys were cowering as close to the wall as they could be. "And as I expected, you're in desperate need of my assistance. You need an example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery! You see? You're looking livelier already!"

"Will you get out!" Edward yelled at him.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait, i'll try to update sooner next time! maybe i should start by writing at times where it's not some variation of 'go the fuck to sleep' o'clock. so please, if you like it, leave a review!**


	5. Authors note

**Sorry, not a chapter! just though i should mention i'm going to have to post chapters a little later than usual, since school started, and i'm in my last year of gcses (americans may know them as sats or something like that) so i have to try my hardest in school! i'll still post though, but sorry for the wait!**


	6. sorry for the lack of updates

"Meow" Alphonse held on to the small wet kitten in his arms, cooing at it slightly. He found the poor thing alone in an alley, and there weren't any other cats around. He set the kitten down gently on the ground and clapped his hands. He created a kitten sized pocket inside his coat, then picked up the kitten and gently placed it inside. He ran as fast as he could to the military headquarters, in the hopes of finding somewhere to put the kitten before his exams.

"Alphonse?" He turned to face lieutenant Hawkeye. "It's about time you arrived; I was worried you'd miss the exams."

"Hello miss Hawkeye! Sorry, I got a little side tracked."

"That's alright, but you might want to be on time when you're a state alchemist." Al gave her a sheepish grin. "Come on, the soldiers who'll lead you into the exam are over there. Good luck, Alphonse."

Alphonse clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. Blue light shone as a form rose out of the ground. It grew out of the stone floors and took shape into a large stone lion. It sprang from the ground and it was transmuted to look as if were alive, and not s heap of stone. A few officers looked impressed, but most were paying attention to the fact he didn't use a circle.

"Nicely done, Alphonse Elric." Said a man with an eye patch, who was standing in front of him. Al grinned at the praise, even if he wasn't sure who the man who complimented him was, and felt a little too nervous to ask, especially since he seemed important enough for him to have bodyguards. "I'm sure you'll-" He was cut off by the kitten Alphonse had stuffed in his coat, which had poked its face out of and let out a loud and long yowl.

"…It was raining outside." Al attempted to explain, as everyone stared at the kitten, and tried to ignore the badly suppressed laughter of one of the officers in the back.

**i am so sorry about the lack of updates, and for the crapness of this one, because school and all. finally got caught up with homework though. and by that i mean the stuff due tomorrow. i am still working on this story, i just noticed how long it's been so i quickly did this. sorry, i didn't have time to do something better, but the next chap is in progress!**


End file.
